


Call me Babe (You're the one I want)

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, Romance, So cutesy I am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: The cute barista at Jongin's favorite coffee shop likes to flirt with just about every student around - including Jongin's friends and acquaintances.Jongin can't understand why he's the only one who doesn't get to be called "Sweetheart" when he orders his latte. And he's very upset about it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Call me Babe (You're the one I want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulging, silly, a little cringy maybe, and definitely too fluffy ;u; ♥  
> I just wanted a small Coffee Shop AU Kaicas + a very flirty Xuxi please pardon me.....

.

"Is he here?"

Jongin hopes he doesn't sound desperate. He hopes the tremors in his voice can pass off as slightly _emotionally demanding_ at worse but the look Taemin gives him as he arrives, huffing and puffing, in front of their favorite coffee shop leads him to believe that he failed spectacularly.

"Hi, Nini. Yes, we're fine and we've only been waiting for you for a few minutes, don't worry," Taemin sighs theatrically and Baekhyun, eyes glued to his phone, snorts.

Jongin stares at him, clearly unimpressed, and Taemin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, he's here."

Jongin instantly straightens up and coughs.

"How do I look?"

Baekhyun looks up from his phone for a second and shrugs.

"'kinda okay."

Before Jongin can deadpan and sulk at his unhelpfulness, Taemin grabs him by his elbow and pushes him toward the doors.

"You look great. You always do. Now let's get inside, I'm freezing my ass off."

The warmth of the coffee shop engulfs them as soon as they walk in and it's almost too much after the icy cold of the streets, still covered in snow in late January. Jongin shivers as he loosens his scarf and opens his long coat. Taemin reaches out, apparently to take his beanie out but Jongin fights him with a scowl, grumbling that it's part of his outfit, and his friend gives up with a smile and a whispered "Dear Lord, Nini..." that sounds a little too fond and definitely not as disapproving as he wanted.

Baekhyun has disappeared to the back of the shop, already sitting against the heater while talking on the phone; his face is so dreamy that Jongin knows he cannot be talking to anyone else but Taeyong.

"The rascal," Jongin grunts.

"I paid for him last time," Taemin sighs. "So it's your turn."

"I'll get him something too sweet, that'll teach him."

Taemin giggles next to him, mostly because they both know it won't stop Baekhyun from pulling that act on them again.

A warm, deep voice brings Jongin out of his reveries of revenge and he turns around, hypnotized as always, to sigh when his eyes meet the barista leaning over his counter, sweet-talking the woman in front of him. Jongin sees her pay for her order, he sees Yukhei waving in the air the little note with her phone number that she slipped with her bills.

"Did you leave that here on purpose, sweetie?"

Jongin doesn't care enough about her to listen to whatever she says next. He's too busy looking at the way Yukhei styled his brown hair that day – away from his forehead. It's very sexy and Jongin is sweating. There's a playful little smirk on the barista's lips as he shoves the number somewhere under the cash register, winks at her, and watches her go before he turns to his next customer.

"Calm down," Taemin whispers.

Jongin looks down to his friend who's leaning over the pastry's display as he tries to make a choice concerning his morning snack. Without even glancing at him, Taemin just knew he was a mess. Jongin wishes he could tell him how perfectly calm and serene he is, but he's pathetically fumbling with the hem of his sweater. He distractedly hears Yukhei flirting with yet another customer and he's so caught up on thoughts such as "Today. Today is _The Day_." that it feels like he barely has time to blink before it's Taemin's turn to order.

"Hi Gorgeous," he hears Yukhei say as he looks Taemin up and down. "What's it gonna be today?"

Taemin chuckles; that breathy little laugh that sounds so unbearably cute and Jongin hopes that Yukhei doesn't think it's cute. It's silly because Taemin is trying to court someone else anyway – one of Yukhei's coworkers – and Yukhei knows it so it shouldn't matter... but Jongin still hopes that he doesn't find his best friend adorable in any way.

"A cinnamon roll and a large Iced Americano, please."

"With that weather?" Yukhei whines as he writes the drink's details on a cup. "You have no fear. As expected from someone trying to hook up with Ten."

Taemin blushes furiously next to Jongin and starts babbling incoherently. Yukhei laughs again and Jongin does his best not to sigh dreamily at the sound of it. He's so whipped.

Taemin is still very much red as he scutters away, waiting a little further for his drink to be made. And then it's Jongin's turn. And he's very confident that day. He's full of assurance and courage as he walks to the counter and grins brightly at Yukhei. But Yukhei barely glances at him and his so very carefully picked outfit – Jongin put on his black turtleneck on purpose; he knows it makes his chest looks great – before he clears his throat and gives him a smile that might seem kind to anyone else but that feels tiny, cold, and stiff to Jongin who's been watching him flirt with every single person who came before him.

"Hi, can I take your order?"

Jongin feels his heart shrink. His face darkens as a pout forms on his lips – it's a pity because he really, really wishes he could look cool and handsome in front of Yukhei but his pout can't be helped.

"Umh, yeah..." he says softly, in a tight voice. "I'd like a large café latte and uh-... well, make that two."

His plans of taking revenge on Baekhyun fails miserably; he feels too awkward and pitiful under Yukhei's pretty gaze to think about a gross drink to order for his friend.

"Coming right up," Yukhei says cheerfully before scribbling it down two cups.

Jongin pays and tries to swallow through the tight knot in his throat. Then he shuffles away and doesn't dare to look back, especially not when he hears Yukhei greet the next customer with a warm "Hi darling".

Jongin leans against the wall and sighs as he waits for his order. When his order is finally ready, he grabs the two cups, drags himself to his friends' table, sits next to Taemin, pushes his drink toward Baekhyun, and at last, indulges in sulking.

He's glaring meanly at his cup and completely misses the defeated look that Taemin and Baekhyun silently share over the table.

"Why won't he flirt with me?" Jongin suddenly whines. "Why does he flirt with literally everyone but me?"

It's not entirely true but Jongin really hopes Baekhyun won't start arguing with him because he's too hurt and sad to take it. Luckily, it seems Baekhyun decided to be magnanimous, for once.

Yukhei is a decent man; he doesn't flirt with children – obviously. He doesn't flirt with people over 35. And maybe he also refrains when he sees a particularly grouchy fellow... but he does greet a vast majority of students with flirtatious pet names. He draws little hearts on Baekhyun's cups regularly despite knowing he has a boyfriend – and he does the same with Taeyong. He winks at Taemin all the time. He goes around complimenting all of Jongin's acquaintances whenever they walk through the doors of the coffee shop but he just won't spare Jongin a second glance.

It's been months since Jongin discovered the place and their wonderful café lattes – Ten does them best but Jongin would still take Yukhei's over his any day. He had first brought Taemin only to show him the cute, handsome, dreamy barista that worked there, and then he had had to sit and watch his crush flirt with the whole campus but him.

"Am I that ugly?" Jongin complains.

Taemin immediately looks at him with his big doe eyes and squeezes his arm for comfort.

"You're not ugly at all."

"I just want him to call me 'sweetheart' at least once. Or any other little pet name he likes to use, really, I'm open to anything cutesy... Why won't he?"

Jongin furiously opens the lid of his latte, pushes a stick in it, and stirs his drink with the sulkiest pout on his face.

"Maybe you should do it first."

Jongin freezes and stares at Baekhyun as if he had just confessed a murder.

"What?"

"Well, he doesn't always flirt upfront. So call him 'sweetheart' first," he says with a shrug. "Maybe he'd like that."

Jongin blushes bright red and cowers on his seat.

"I could never," he mumbles. "He's the flirty one! I'm uh-... I'm-... you know... I could never."

"Your loss," Baekhyun sighs before he takes a sip of his latte. "Thanks for the drink by the way."

Jongin is too mortified to scold him about making him pay. He remains quiet for a moment, mulling Baekhyun's advice in his head even though he knows he'll never dare to follow through with it. He's not so good at taking action. And maybe, Yukhei makes him lose his composure a little too quickly.

He hears Taemin softly asking Baekhyun about a class they have in common and little by little, the conversation drifts to uni, homework, and Taemin's roommate; little by little, Jongin relaxes. His pout softens and he quietly joins the conversation, trying to shove Yukhei's dazzling smile to a deep, dark corner of his mind, where it can't hurt him.

~

Jongin likes Mondays. It's silly, maybe even unexpected for a young student, but Jongin likes Mondays. And that for a reason that Baekhyun would call foolish, Taemin would call cute, and Taeyong would call romantic.

Jongin has a one-hour break at about 10 am and it turns out to be quite a quiet, lovely hour to go to his favorite coffee shop where Yukhei just so happens to have a shift. Jongin's most favorite coincidence.

Ever since the beginning of the semester, Jongin has spent every single Monday morning in the shop, usually working, but also stealing glances at his crush over a cup of hot chocolate or a café latte. He loves the smell of hot milk and cinnamon always lingering in the small room with its subdued lights, he loves the little noises of the coffee machines, and he loves when Yukhei starts humming along to the soft songs playing in the background.

The coffee shop on Monday mornings is his favorite place, his little shelter of happiness.

When he goes in that day and hears the soft chime of the bell when he opens the doors, he can't help but smile. There's low jazz music playing faintly and only a couple of seats taken. His favorite spot is free. Hopefully, the two persons before him won't go sit there.

Jongin tries not to pay attention to the way Yukhei greets them, to his loud, warm laugh when one of them flirts with him first – Baekhyun's words come back to him despite himself but it's no use. _He could never._ He looks over the pastries and sighs as he tries to decide what he'll treat himself to.

When the silence falls back by the counter, Jongin is looking up to the menu pinned on one of the walls as if he didn't know every single drink written there by heart, as if he hadn't already decided on a large cup of hot chocolate. He just needs one more minute to brace himself before looking at Yukhei. One more minute of hoping that Yukhei will greet him cutely.

"Hi, can I take your order?"

Jongin glances down. Yukhei is smiling warmly. His eyes are shining so prettily. And Jongin wonders why he always greets him so formally. It's one thing not to be called 'sweetheart' but it's another – even more painful – to feel like Yukhei didn't even notice that he's been coming here at least once a week for almost a year.

Jongin sighs and his lips wobble into a pout before he can try to control himself.

"Why won't you flirt with me?" he blurts out.

Yukhei freezes. His large eyes widen so much that it's almost comical. Jongin could have laughed if he wasn't presently paralyzed with the humiliating realization of what he has just said.

Yukhei looks down and chuckles – he _chuckles_. Jongin feels light-headed – then he clears his throat.

"You want me to flirt with you?"

For a second, Jongin thinks about fleeing. But then he realizes that now that he has come so far, he might as well go for the final blow. He already made a fool of himself so how much worse could it possibly get?

Also, the very soft pink blush spreading on Yukhei's cheeks is encouraging and gives him just a tiny bit of strength.

"Well," Jongin says – he would love to sound confident but he knows he's actually whining, "It's just that-... you seem to hit on everyone but me. So uh... I kinda wonder why you just... won't do it with me."

Yukhei keeps looking at him and Jongin's heart soars. Usually, Yukhei always breaks eye-contact quickly. Then, he gives Jongin a little smile, lifting only one corner of his mouth and it's devastating by how fond it is.

"Sorry, Babe," he says in a sultry voice that causes a shiver to run down Jongin's spine. "I never meant to make you feel unwanted."

 _Babe_. He called him Babe. A string of curses run through Jongin's mind before it short-circuits.

"That's-... That's not-... I was just curious," he says pitifully.

It's a blatant lie – he did feel unwanted – but Yukhei doesn't have to know.

"So tell me, what can I do for you?"

Jongin is so stunned that he remains quiet for a moment. Yukhei raises one eyebrow and Jongin jolts as he tries to get a hold of himself.

"A large hot chocolate, please. And a honey muffin."

"Sure."

Jongin opens his wallet while Yukhei grabs his muffin and puts it on a plate, but the barista shakes his large hand in front of him with a little laugh.

"It's okay, sweetheart. My treat."

"What?" Jongin stammers in a soft, small voice.

"Take it as both my apology and a little thank you for being our most loyal customer."

Jongin mumbles a thank you as he walks all the way to the end of the counter, waiting for his drink. At that time of the day, Yukhei is alone in the shop. Jongin watches him prepare his hot chocolate and he tries not to stare too hard (he fails). When he finally makes his way to him, his hot chocolate in hand, Yukhei is smiling again.

"There you go," he says with a little wink. "Enjoy."

And Jongin blushes so quickly he feels dizzy.

He's so out of it that it should be considered a miracle that he reached his favorite seat without tripping on his feet or spilling his drink. When he sits down, he notices the heart drawn on his cup and he slaps a hand over his mouth, hoping his fingers will quiet down the whine he lets out.

He's fidgety on his seat, trying to remember what was that paper that he wanted to make progress on. His mind is messy, overwhelmed with romantic hopes, but he does his best to focus and get some work done. But when he looks up, merely 10 minutes later, and catches Yukhei eyes, sees him wink at him cutely again, he can't hide how flustered he is.

~

Baekhyun keeps telling him that he should do something. Now that he's got Yukhei's attention, he should go for it. But Jongin isn't very good at going for it, he's not sure what it precisely means and requires from him, and so, he doesn't make any move. Worst, he avoids the coffee shop for a couple of days out of embarrassment, until even Taemin stops coddling him and tells him he's being ridiculous.

"You've been pining over him for like... a year," Taemin says and Jongin scowls. "You can't just disappear now that he's finally flirting with you. Come on, Jonginnie..."

If anyone had told Baekhyun and Taemin that they would one day have to grab Jongin and drag him to the coffee shop by the scruff of his neck, they wouldn't have believed it. Yet, here they were.

"But what if he ignores me again?" Jongin mournfully whispers as they enter the shop.

He doesn't think he could take it. He doesn't think he could go back to "Hi, can I take your order?" after being called "Babe". That would be too heartbreaking.

Yukhei's behind the counter, handsome as ever in his work shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, greeting customers with his mindblowing smile, and Jongin whimpers.

Taemin pats his shoulder sympathetically. And for the first time in what seems like forever, Baekhyun doesn't scamper to a table and actually waits in line to order. He won't ask about it because Baekhyun would probably tease him and deny everything but Jongin knows he's staying around for emotional support - and he's grateful for it.

At some point, while Jongin is still quite far away from the checkout – the coffee shop is crowded that day, and Ten is running behind the machines, making orders while Yukhei takes them – Yukhei looks up, glancing at the line of customers waiting, and their eyes meet. When Yukhei grins at him, Jongin feels like he's floating.

"I don't think he's gonna ignore you," Taemin murmurs while pinching his rib and Jongin swats his hand away.

Then, Jongin notices. At first, he thinks he's just imagining things. Getting his hopes too high or something of the sort. There must be a rational reason why Yukhei isn't flirting with the two customers before Baekhyun and that reason can't be Jongin. He can't stoop to thinking it has anything to do with him, his presence, or Yukhei calling him 'babe' the last time he saw him. He's not that foolish.

"Hi, what would you like today?" Yukhei asks Baekhyun.

"I'll take a medium Cappuccino, please."

Jongin trembles. He peeks discreetly at the cup Yukhei's holding but he can't tell what he's writing on it or, more accurately, if he's drawing anything on it besides the code for the drink. Baekhyun says something silly that has Yukhei laughing loudly, then he slips away with a satisfied little smirk and he winks at Jongin as he gives him the spot.

Jongin walks closer in a stilted gait and when Yukhei's eyes run over his figure, he suddenly wonders if putting on his sweater strewed with little bears was the best idea – he should have put something more mature, maybe.

"Hi, Beautiful."

Yukhei smirks at him, cocky and far too handsome for Jongin's well-being.

Behind the coffee machines, Ten looks up, glances at Jongin, and snorts before he goes back to preparing drinks.

Jongin is caught on the hop but still inwardly wills his heart to calm the fuck down.

"Hi-... Honey."

There's a short moment when Jongin wishes the ground could open up under his feet and swallow him down while Yukhei stares at him with wide eyes. But then Yukhei chuckles, and Taemin nudges Jongin to bring him back to reality.

"I mean-... Honey. I'll take warm milk. With honey," Jongin pitifully mumbles to save himself. "Large. Please?"

"Anything for you," Yukhei says, still grinning.

When the three friends all sit down at the table near the heater – it has been quite a wrestling match to peel Taemin away from Ten's post – Jongin feverishly grabs their cups and turns them around, but there's a little bear surrounded by hearts only on his.

"It seems Yukhei only had eyes for you today," Taemin simpers.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Baekhyun cackles behind his cup of Cappuccino.

Jongin attempts to hide his grin behind his cup of warm milk but he fails badly. Even from the other side of the coffee shop, Yukhei can see his satisfied little smile and pink cheeks.

~

Jongin is doubtful at first. Then suspicious. Then clearly hopeful.

It's such a drastic turnaround from the past months that he struggles to believe it. But Yukhei doesn't seem to be interested in flirting with anyone but him. Not only does he welcome Jongin with pet names, pretty grins, and smoldering looks that should be cringy but actually make Jongin's blood boil – it's embarrassing how flustered Jongin gets when Yukhei throw him one of those cocky glances – but he also stops doing it to anyone else. It makes Jongin feels extremely special and he's beyond delighted with the attention.

Taeyong and Taemin have faithfully reported that even when they go alone to the coffee shop, even when Jongin is nowhere near the place, Yukhei doesn't initiate flirting with anyone anymore. And it has to mean something. Jongin is convinced it means something.

He goes to the coffee shop with Taeyong that day after their shared class of Modern Literature. Taeyong is babbling about the novel they've been studying lately and Jongin is doing his best to follow his friend's gentle discourse but after entering the café, he gets distracted. Yukhei is behind the coffee machines and the first buttons of his shirt are open and from where he is, Jongin can see his collarbones.

"Are you listening to me at all?"

Jongin blinks quickly and turns back to Taeyong, who's looking at him with a pout and pleading eyes.

"Sorry," Jongin squeaks.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and grumbles as he pushes him toward the counter, where Mark greets them with a cheerful voice. Jongin orders a café latte. There's no one waiting behind them, so while Taeyong ponders about which sweets he could get, Jongin listens to Mark talking passionately about a new touring exhibit about David Bowie's art that will soon take place in the city. Before he can realize it, he's agreeing on meeting Mark next Friday, after his shift at the café, to go see it together, and Taeyong throws him a curious glance. Jongin only frowns as an answer; there's nothing weird about meeting Mark to go see an exhibition, especially since they both adore Bowie so much. They go to museums together quite often, actually.

"Ouch!"

Jongin looks back up to Mark who's wincing and glaring to his right where Yukhei is innocently cleaning pots and cups. It's so suspicious that Jongin's heart begins pounding loudly. Then Mark clears his throat.

"Hey uh-..." he says awkwardly, "would you mind if my friend Yukhei joins us? He also... likes... Bowie."

His voice trails off by the end of his sentence as if he couldn't believe he was uttering those words. Jongin has to bit his lips not to smile too widely. He straightens up cutely and simpers, eyes not leaving Yukhei.

"I don't mind at all."

Yukhei winks at him and Jongin trots away to the counter, waiting for his latte. He watches like a hawk as Yukhei works the machine and tops his drink with probably a little too much whipped cream.

"There you go, Babe."

Jongin is not ready to confess that to anyone but out of all the pet names Yukhei gives him, 'Babe' has got to be his favorite. And he has a strange feeling that Yukhei knows that because it's the one he uses the most.

It's probably the deep red that scorches his face every time Yukhei says it that gave him away at some point.

"Thanks."

He grabs his cup from Yukhei's hold and their fingers touch for a second. It shouldn't make Jongin so feverish. And yet.

"I'll see you on Friday."

"Yeah..."

Jongin cannot think of anything smarter to say and he scurries away to an empty table to wait for Taeyong.

~

Jongin spends the next couple of days thinking up what to wear for his little outing with Mark and Yukhei. Yukhei is the reason he's trying so hard, not that any of his friends needed a confirmation. Taemin is crashing at his place on Thursday evening, trying to help him pick an outfit amongst the ones he already selected when Jongin gets a text from Mark. Taemin is rolling on Jongin's bed laughing hysterically when Jongin reads it out loud.

" _Hey man, sorry I caught a cold and I can't make it tomorrow. I'll go another time but you can meet Yukhei outside of the museum ;)_ "

Jongin drops his phone on the floor and hides his face in his hands.

"Well, someone got a date," Taemin snickers.

"Shut up," Jongin whines.

"Who would have seen that coming..."

Jongin strides to the bed to grab his pillow and tries to choke Taemin with it but the rascal is too swift and keeps escaping his hold.

Jongin kneels on the bed next to his best friend with a tiny smile.

"I got a date with Yukhei," he suddenly says.

Taemin gives him a thumbs up while wiggling his eyebrows and Jongin tries to choke him again.

"Should I feel bad to be so happy that Mark caught a cold?"

Taemin snorts.

"Methinks Mark is fit as a fiddle."

"Yeah?"

"Jonginnie, come on... Don't be so dense."

Jongin can't help but giggle sweetly before he gathers his phone and sends a small text to Mark pro forma.

_"Okie! Get well soon then!"_

Then he gets back to turning his wardrobe upside down to find a new outfit since he's not having an Outing anymore but a Date. That changes everything.

~

February has come and the snow in Seoul has lessened. It's still cold outside and Jongin had to swaddle in multiple layers of clothing to keep warm. He's a little late when he finally makes it to the exhibition hall and he immediately spots Yukhei, slightly towering above everyone else. He's gorgeous in his black jeans and dark blue coat, looking around cutely, his face half-hidden by the large grey scarf rolled around his neck.

Jongin runs to him happily and stops right in front of him with a large smile.

"Hi there," he says breathlessly.

"Hi, Babe."

Jongin is thrilled to think they'll finally get past the same old exchanges. They'll have a whole end of the afternoon to discuss Things and talk a little more deeply than how much vanilla Jongin wants in his hot chocolate.

Yukhei asks him how he's doing while stealing glances at him and trying to appear calm and relaxed. It's cute.

"It's uh-... It's just you and me in the end," Yukhei coughs. "I hope that's okay."

"Yes. Mark told me yesterday that he couldn't make it," Jongin says softly. "I hope he'll get well soon, though."

Yukhei discreetly offers his arm, in a gesture so faint that it would be easy to dismiss as moving around if Jongin ignored him. But he doesn't. Jongin wraps his hand around Yukhei's elbow and grins.

"It's just a headache," Yukhei shrugs. "He'll be fine. Shall we go?"

Jongin tilts his head as he follows him but his smile turns into a smirk.

"A headache? He told me he caught a cold..."

Yukhei doesn't miss a beat. He scrunches his nose cutely but Jongin sees the tip of his ears turning red.

"Yeah... He had a headache this morning from the cold he caught. He just doesn't feel well. But he should be back on his feet quickly, don't worry."

Jongin hums but doesn't insist and Yukhei sighs with relief as they approach the large doors of the museum. Jongin snuggles closer – he feels triumphant when Yukhei doesn't push him away – and squeezes his bicep a little.

"You know if you wanted a date with me that badly, you should have just asked."

Yukhei misses a step and Jongin laughs as he tries to keep him upright by holding his arm firmly. When Yukhei turns around, his date is beaming at him with a knowing glint in his eyes, and he whines as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm busted...?"

"It wasn't very subtle, you know. From that kick you gave him at the café, to him canceling the evening prior to our outing..."

"Are you mad?" Yukhei asks sheepishly.

And it's a whole new side of Yukhei he discovers at that moment. So very different from the overly confident man behind his counter. He's unreasonably endearing.

"I wouldn't be there if I was. I would even go as far as saying I wished to go on a date with you for a while...?"

Yukhei looks so surprised that it isn't even funny and Jongin can't help but pout slightly.

"You did?"

Jongin hums as he brings Yukhei back to the bottom of the steps so they don't bother the people trying to access the exhibit any longer. He just really wants to have that conversation with Yukhei. David Bowie can wait.

"Yeah," Jongin whispers. "But it seemed like you didn't really notice me, did you? You never answered me, by the way."

"Answered you?" Yukhei repeats, slightly confused.

"When I asked you why you used to flirt with everyone but me. But now you're not flirting with anyone but me. I really like that outcome, honestly. I just wonder how I managed to get from one extreme to the other and then to... this. Whatever we're doing right now," Jongin explains with a tiny pout as he waves between them.

His fingers slip from Yukhei's elbow to hold his wrist softly. Yukhei looks down at their hands and remains silent for a moment long enough for Jongin to regret opening his big mouth. He really should have stayed quiet. What was he thinking, cornering Yukhei like that on their very first date? It was self-sabotage.

Yukhei frees his wrist and Jongin's heart sinks before he feels Yukhei lacing their fingers together.

"I did notice you," Yukhei says. He seems a little embarrassed but he's smiling. "It's just-... Honestly, you felt out of my league."

Jongin stares at him with wide eyes and his mouth falls open. He had truly expected Yukhei to admit he hadn't paid attention to him until Jongin had come forward. And he had made peace with it.

"I don't know," Yukhei chuckles. "I like flirting with the regulars, you know. It's just fun. But I remember the first time you came in. I mean, you were so damn handsome, I was kinda intimidated. Like... I make advances on classmates and friends to tease them but I don't really mean it. Flirting with you would just have me making a fool of myself. Or so I thought. I was scared you'd just... put me back in place. I kept being awkward every time you walked through the doors."

"Really?" Jongin breathes out.

"Well yeah... But then when you got all upset saying you wanted me to flirt with you... I took my damn chance."

Jongin has a sly little smile playing on his lips as his free hand plays with Yukhei's coat.

"So I was intimidating?"

"You still are," Yukhei blurts out. "I mean, you're fucking gorgeous. I had to bribe Mark into giving up on that exhibit he really wanted to see with you just because I couldn't find the courage to ask you out..."

Jongin can't help laughing. He's beyond delighted. And his heart is pounding.

"Do you even like Bowie?"

Yukhei scrunches his nose.

"I uh-... I know him?" he coughs. "By name, I mean. I know a few of his songs, the famous ones. But that's about it."

Jongin coos softly then takes Yukhei's other hand and intertwines their fingers again.

"I'll tell you what," he simpers. "We should ditch that exhibit and go on a date you'll like."

Yukhei's whole face brightens up at the word 'date' and he nods fervently.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll come back with Mark another day... I remember there are special prices on Sundays."

"Please don't bring Mark here this Sunday," Yukhei winces.

Jongin looks at him with a surprised little moue and Yukhei blushes.

"Sunday is Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Jongin whispers. "Well then, we'll go another time."

Yukhei brings one of Jongin's hands to his lips to press a soft, bold little kiss on his fingers – it earns him a little gasp from Jongin – then he lets go and wraps Jongin's other arm around his, leading him away from the museum.

"So, where do you want to go?"

Jongin follows him happily.

"Would you bring me to a place you really love? And then I'll do the same?"

"Deal."

They head to the subway, talking about all sorts of little things to get to know each other. It starts with music, then movies, then their friends and siblings, down to the worst teacher they had had to endure at uni. And Jongin finds that it's very easy to talk to Yukhei. He listens to him wholeheartedly and is genuine in the way he answers, a little blunt sometimes, but oh so gentle. He always finds a way to hold Jongin's arm or hand, as he guides him to his favorite park of the city, showing him around the gardens. They get a few snacks from a booth to warm themselves before Yukhei brings him on top of a tiny hill he loves so they can watch the sunset fall over the city. It's pretty and Jongin is smitten.

Yukhei keeps calling him 'Babe', keeps giving him those cocky glances and warm smiles that have Jongin's heart clench. He treats Jongin to his favorite snacks and then steals a few bites playfully. And most of all, he looks at Jongin like he can't believe he's here, right next to him.

"Aren't we here to watch the sunset?" Jongin teases him, pushing Yukhei's face away softly.

But Yukhei grabs his hand and turns around again to look at him.

"You're prettier," he says fondly, with a smile so natural that Jongin wants to whimper.

"Oh my God," Jongin snorts.

"It's true," Yukhei argues.

Jongin would like to complain more about it but he's basking in the tenderness after pining over Yukhei for a little too long and he doesn't want to whine about it so much that his date would stop.

They leave the gardens when the sky is almost completely dark. The streets are illuminated with lights and they still have some time before the shops start closing, but Jongin hurries a little, pulling Yukhei forward as they sink into the subway again.

He brings him to his favorite bookshop, one of his favorite places of the city, and Yukhei follows him diligently, holding onto the pile of books that Jongin finds along and wants to buy. It's only after a whole fifteen minutes of him babbling about authors and novels he likes, that Jongin realizes that Yukhei isn't really looking at anything but him and doesn't seem to be interested in rummaging through the shelves.

"Is it boring?" Jongin suddenly asks as he looks at Yukhei with sad eyes. "I mean-... Do you even... like books? It's boring. Oh damn."

Yukhei laughs and earns himself a few weird glances from the people around but he doesn't care. He leans forward to peck Jongin's cheek.

"It's really not! I don't mind. It's cute seeing you trotting around."

Jongin still pouts and Yukhei squints on his pursed lips.

"But the point of ditching the Bowie exhibit was for you to have fun... and I take you to a dull, tiny bookshop. I'm stupid."

"Coming from a Literature Major, I would expect nothing less," Yukhei teases.

Jongin bits his lips and grabs the pile of books in Yukhei's hands to put them aside on a table nearby.

"I'm so sorry, let's get out of here."

Yukhei wraps his arm around Jongin's waist and keeps him in place with a smile.

"Don't. I promise I'm alright. Let's finish your shopping, Babe. I'm just happy to be with you."

Jongin relaxes in his arms and tilts his head slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I won't take too long."

"I won't mind even if you do. Now, tell me more about that Gogol dude."

Jongin rolls his eyes and scolds him playfully about putting some respect when he talks about one of his favorite authors. Yukhei grabs his books back and follows him as Jongin goes deeper into the maze of bookshelves.

When they finally exit the bookshop, Jongin has red cheeks and stars in his eyes and Yukhei doesn't regret a single minute of it.

"Do you still have a little time?" Jongin asks shyly.

"Always for you," Yukhei chirps without even looking at the hour.

Jongin shakes his head but doesn't comment on it.

"I thought we could go get dinner, maybe? My treat. To thank you for accompanying me to my bookstore."

"Only as a thank you?"

"You just want me to admit I don't want to part yet, don't you?"

Yukhei beams at him and Jongin sighs dramatically.

"I don't want to part yet."

"Well, that's great," Yukhei whispers as he leans down to press their foreheads together, "because I know a really nice little restaurant not that far from here."

~

It's freezing when they get out of the restaurant, replete and a little giddy after spending hours in subdued lights, talking about this and that. They hurry to the subway to find some warmth again.

It's also late. Jongin can't believe they talked so much; it has been a while since he clicked with someone so easily. As he muses about it, he can't help but recall something Taeyong once told him.

" _Sometimes you meet someone and it's so easy to talk to them that you just can't stop. You can't stop. You stay together for hours because the conversation never runs out and it feels a little magical because you feel listened to and everything is so right. And you know you met a kindred spirit. Yeah, I felt like that when we met._ "

Jongin had felt like that for the first time when he was only a child and he met Taemin. He felt like that when he met Taeyong. It was the very first time he felt like that with someone he was romantically interested in. And it feels so great. He's drunk on that feeling of belonging and intimacy that comes with meeting someone who seems to understand the words that are kept silent. And he wishes their date would never end.

But it's so cold that they both shiver, strolling down the streets near their campus, snuggling as close as they can to keep warm. They both feel tired; Jongin sees it in the way Yukhei blinks slower than before, how his eyes seem a little smaller, how his smile gets cuter with sleepiness.

"We should maybe call it a day, shouldn't we?" Jongin whispers, cuddling as much as possible against Yukhei.

Yukhei hums with a little smile.

"Yeah... I mean... We're here. My dorm is right there," he says while pointing to the nearest building.

"Oh?"

"Sorry, you can't take me home before the second date."

Jongin deadpans and pushes him away but with the lazy strength he's put in his gesture, Yukhei doesn't go too far. His loud laugh resonates in the night.

"Who said I even want a second date?"

"Alright, I'll buy some Lego kits and put them together with someone else then."

Jongin freezes and when Yukhei turns around a couple of steps later, he finds him with widened, awestruck eyes.

"What did you just say?" Jongin squeaks as he rushes back to his side.

Yukhei smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, and Jongin is upset with how handsome that makes him.

"Oh? You'd be interested in building Lego kits with me on our second date after all?"

Jongin squints.

"I love Legos," he whines while shaking Yukhei's arm between them. "Please let's do that."

Yukhei starts laughing and pats his head gently.

"I know, Babe."

"Who told you about it?" Jongin accuses.

"I won't tell on my sources," Yukhei whispers mysteriously.

Yukhei pulls him forward so they keep walking toward his building and Jongin tilts his head cutely.

"Would you be free on Sunday?"

"Only for a second date with you."

"Perfect. That's settled then," Jongin nods.

They halt a few meters outside of Yukhei's dorms. When they face each other and Jongin looks at him from under his eyelashes, Yukhei's heart misses a couple of beats.

"So," Jongin draws out.

"Thanks for going on a date with me," Yukhei whispers. "I'm sorry you missed the exhibit on Bowie."

"I have no regret."

Yukhei starts playing with Jongin's hands, lacing their fingers and squeezing softly. He breathes in but remains silent and his gaze flickers from Jongin's eyes to his lips, then their hands.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Jongin murmurs with the hint of a smile.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Yukhei chuckles.

"Well, do _you_ want to ki-...?"

Before he can finish his sentence, Yukhei cups his face delicately in both hands. He sees the way Jongin immediately closes his eyes expectantly. And he kisses him.

They're both smiling through the kiss. Almost laughing. But they push through.

Jongin's heart gets a little carried away. Yukhei's lips are soft and warm and perfect. And he just doesn't stop kissing him, deepening their kiss until Jongin is left breathless and feverish. Jongin wraps his arms around Yukhei's waist and tries to get closer, unable to part just yet. He kisses him again.

When Yukhei finally presses their foreheads together, their lips are red and puffy. He leaves one last little peck on Jongin's pretty mouth before he grins.

"See you Sunday, Babe."

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♥♥  
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonyki) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Moonyki)


End file.
